Bellum
by Mournful Storms
Summary: As long as the battles rage on, the Shinobi must wage war. Angst, various characters. Pairing: KibaHina in one chapter.
1. Defessus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **I can still dream though, right?

I don't really know where this came from. Originally, it was going to be entirely about Sasuke, but it ballooned into this huge angst-fest. I guess he does that to people. Anyway, this was actually completed today, so the updates will actually be regular! Hurrah!

Oh, and Latin is fun. Don't worry, there's a translation for each chapter title. I'll start now. _Bellum_ means 'war'. Kinda obvious, wasn't it?

* * *

__

**DEFESSUS  
**Weary, Tired

The battlefield is a cruel place.

A tattered banner hangs limply from a stake planted in the ground. The edges are stained with blood, but the symbol is still recognizable: _Konoha_.

As long as there are Shinobi left to fight, the war will still go on.

There is a child crying; Sasuke doesn't know where. It's an accursed sound, not quite right. He knows that loss is coloring the child's voice. It will not be the first time. Faintly, his ears can detect the grief-stricken voices of families as they creep across the battlefields. The search for the dead will take many days, and the burials will span months. Not everybody will get a funeral.

His body is on fire. Sasuke can't quite feel his arm, and he is sure that a few ribs have been cracked. There are not enough medics left to heal it, so he will endure the pain for another few hours. A dangerous haze is settling over his mind, even as his body screams for rest. Ignoring all of his body's signals, Sasuke drags his bloody and bruised feet forward, until he comes to a rock. Nudging the body on it until it falls over, he sits on the rock.

It is amazing how desensitized it is possible to become.

There are no happy sounds, anymore. Only the worried murmurs of wearied ninja, and the keening of families that didn't get out unscathed. Is it possible that _anybody_ made it out without a loss or two? Sasuke isn't sure anymore. He doesn't think so.

He is tired; beyond his physical exhaustion, Sasuke is _tired._

He closes his eyes, willing the burning behind his eyelids to go away. The Shinobi are being cautioned against taking too many soldier pills, so he must deal with the lack of sleep.

A slight breeze starts up, and Sasuke is instantly on high alert. He does not chide himself for being paranoid, even after he is absolutely sure it was a false alarm. Better to be paranoid than dead; it has happened to _way_ too many people. He is still wary of what the wind might bring. If it starts to rain, the mixture can turn into a disadvantageous storm.

"Sasuke." The familiar, quiet voice brings a measure of relief to the Uchiha. He turns and faces lavender eyes. They are devoid of anything but weariness. He listens quietly as Neji briefs him on the situation.

"There are several warnings of enemy Shinobi, on the western front. Can you check it out?" Neji is hesitant. He obviously does not want to overwork Sasuke. This provides some amusement for the younger ninja, as he replies, "I'm on it."

Maybe, if he keeps walking a little longer, there will be a light at the end of the tunnel. Hell, even if there isn't a light, it would be nice to see an end.


	2. Lugeo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did...actually, there wouldn't be a Naruto, since I'm not that creative.

This is actually one of my favorite chapters, since it has Kiba in it :3 I know I make fun of him a lot, but he's really one of my favorite characters. Friendship is important. Plus, he doesn't appear in very many fics unless the whole of Team 8 is in it, so it's good to see him. He's cute ^^

This is the one of the three longest chapters in the story, being around 5 or 6 hundred words. All of the others average close to 300 words, making this a collection of drabbles!

* * *

__

**LUGEO  
**To Mourn, Grieve, Lament

There is always some measure of shock and grief that comes with losing a comrade.

Kiba knows it well enough by now. He knows that most of their Shinobi have died already, and that they will continue to die. Even so, the scream is still ripped from his throat. "_Hideki_!"

There are brief murmurs all around him, quick prayers for the man who just gave his life. There is little time for anything else, and Kiba knows it. He can't help but pause to drop a kunai into the already clammy hand.

Life is harsh, sometimes. Lately, it's been harsh more often that not.

Kiba is not a stranger to bloodshed. He has never really been the same after losing Akamaru. Maybe that's when he became so particular about honoring those who died, and praying for them. Nobody who fights with him will leave a dead comrade unacknowledged. He is grateful for their respectful prayers, and nods briefly to those who have finished. It is time to report back.

The tents in which the Shinobi of Konoha live in are small, dark and flimsy. Kiba is painfully aware of this, as he stands in the main tent and watches shadows of ninja outside. The Hokage is busy, and will not be able to see him. Instead, Kiba waits for a friend to greet him.

"Hey, Shikamaru."

The boy in question raises a hand in greeting, blinking owlishly. It's obvious that he has just woken up (again) from a nap he shouldn't have been taking (again). "Kiba. How did your mission go?"

Kiba shrugs carelessly, although he can tell by Shikamaru's narrowed eyes that the other boy can see his tense shoulders. "It went okay. We…" He pauses, swallowing. "We lost Hideki."

Shikamaru bows his head and mutters a short prayer. When he raises it, his eyes are fierce and alert, a look that always creeps up on him when he's thinking of battle. It reminds Kiba of a hawk. "Sorry, Kiba. Next time, I'll come up with a better plan."

"You better," says Kiba. He speaks lightly, trying to keep the situation from becoming too heavy. "Don't push yourself too hard. You're doing enough as it is."

Shikamaru shakes his head, but doesn't say anything. Kiba suddenly sees an old man in front of him, instead of Shikamaru. An old man who doesn't want to fight any more. He supposes that's what they all look like.

Shikamaru's eyes end up following the shadows outside the tent, too. "They'll be okay," he says finally. There is a silent reassurance mixed in with that.

__

They won't die, they won't lose their minds, and they won't lose their friends. If they do, they won't be broken. They'll be okay, and so will we.

Kiba appreciates this, and his eyes say so. Shikamaru gives him a brief smile and heads further back in the tent. He will probably spend the next few hours thinking up a strategy to keep them alive, and after that he will spend several more hours nitpicking and hoping it works.

Kiba hopes it works, too. If only so that he doesn't lose another comrade.


	3. Fortis

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did...there would actually be more one-episode fillers. What? I like them, since you don't have to watch the entire arc to get back into the _Naruto_ mood.

Shino appears! He's in my top three favorite characters, at number...three, actually. I feel as if he changed personalities halfway through the drabble, but maybe that's because I took two days to write it. Hopefully it sounds right?

* * *

__

**FORTIS**  
Strong, Brave

Shino is hurting.

He can see the concerned faces of his teammates; those three people assigned to work with him for the time being. As team leader, he cannot show any weaknesses. A Shinobi's strength is absolute. He forces a sentence out through cracked, dry lips.

"I'm fine, so keep going for a while."

It is all the reassurance they need, since those three ninja know Shino well enough. One of them drops to her knees and begins to heal his wounds, and the other two take up positions as sentries. Shino is torn between annoyance at having his orders ignored, and being grateful. He thanks the girl for her help, even if he knows she will brush it off.

"How long do we have, Aburame?" One of the men asks. He is much older than Shino, but is perfectly willing to follow orders (within reason). Shino appreciates this.

"A few hours before they find us; a few minutes until I'm okay." Shino is slightly winded from their breathless flight, but it was necessary. Cloud has reinforcements that Konoha won't have for another month, at least. Saving their skins is top priority.

"You shouldn't have done it," says the girl quietly. He can tell she is feeling guilty, and instead of comforting her, Shino shakes his head.

"A Shinobi is always willing to take a few hits for his teammate."

The fourth member of their team snorts. "There you go again, Aburame, spouting your nonsense about what a Shinobi is." Behind the brash words, there is a thick layer of concern. Shino is reminded vividly of Kiba. He makes sure nobody can see the smile tugging at his lips.

The girl's chakra fades, and she stands up. His wounds won't open any further, but he must be quick and return to their camp before he receives another few injuries. "Let's go."

As quick as lightning, all four of them disappear into the trees. They are confident of their speed and ability; nothing will catch them unless something unexpected happens.

"Aburame," says the obedient man. "How long were you planning on keeping the absolute success of this mission a secret?"

Shino smirks, although it is unseen. "Until we get to camp." They had secured several scrolls (which was their mission), burned down a tent or two (which was their personal objective), and diverted an entire shipment of weapons to themselves (which was the secret). Shino can not be more proud.

"By the way," says the brash member of the team. "I took the liberty of killing their ANBU Head of Operations."

So maybe Shino can be a _little _more proud. He will save his happiness for when the pain in his side is gone.


	4. Metus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did...um...actually, I don't know what would happen. The series would probably just die off.

Hm...It's not because I don't like TenTen or anything. I just felt that this would be fitting for her (also, I don't know enough about TenTen's character to do something that _truly_ fits only her).

Oh, and TenTen doesn't give up any secrets of Konoha. Not that it has anything to do with this, I'm just saying...

I uploaded two chapters today because I won't be here on the 16th. Lucky you!

* * *

__

**METUS  
**Fear, Dread, Anxiety

Never before has she felt such deep terror.

TenTen falls, scraping her already bloody knees. She scrambles to stand, pushing her body past its limits. The dark shadow of dread creeps up on her, strangling her. It is much, much worse than Shikamaru's jutsu.

As she runs, TenTen tries to hope that she will put some distance between herself and that…_thing_. Can it be called a person? She isn't really sure. It is cruel, more so than a normal human could possibly be.

TenTen stumbles again, and feels something alien brush against her. She knows that it is chakra (its chakra) and knows that something is very, very close to her (it is close, too close). She screams _even if Kunoichi are trained not to show fear_, and molds chakra in her feet, putting on a burst of speed. If she accomplishes anything today, it will be surviving.

She is pushed to the ground and held there. The taste of earth fills her mouth, and the scent of copper taints the air. She cannot breathe; her blood is everywhere. When she is finally allowed to roll over, all TenTen can see is a dark face and the whites of her attacker's eyes.

And then there is pain.

TenTen screams, screams until her throat is raw and her lungs are sore. She is scared and hurt, and wants to die (it is killing her, too slowly, too carefully). Anything that will let her escape this monster.

She wonders how Cloud got it on their side. Surely something like this was never born; it has to be a summon.

A soft, inky blackness lurks around the edges of her vision, and TenTen welcomes it gladly. If it will let her escape from the pain and the terror, she will accept anything.

Even this, a promise of no return.


	5. Caecus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, there would be a girlfriend for poor, lonely Lee. Her name would be TenTen, and she would be part of his team, and she wouldn't have a last name, and she would have her brown hair up in two buns, and she would be good with weapons, and...

Neji is my second favorite character, the first being Gaara. I really liked the way this chapter went, although it sounded just a little bit awkward to me. I don't know why.

* * *

__

**CAECUS**  
Blind, Sightless

Neji feels blind.

It is a foreign feeling, something unpleasant. He knows that a lack of sight is a weakness, and he doesn't have weaknesses.

He _can't_ have weaknesses.

Neji's Byakugan is activated, and he strikes quickly and surely. For some reason, the words he said to Naruto when they were chasing Sasuke are echoing in his head.

__

Your eyes are much better than mine.

Even with the Byakugan, I might as well be blind.

Neji finishes his opponent (victim, not much of a challenge) with three blows. He is disgusted by how young the ninja looked, and wonders what Cloud has resorted to. It is rather unpleasant.

He doesn't like to kill children.

Neji is sure that he is missing something. He isn't quite sure what it is, but there is something he cannot see.

Maybe it is what's holding the Konoha Twelve together, or maybe it's what is slowly driving them apart. He doesn't know. The only thing Neji is really sure of is that it is really important.

He hates being blind.

"Oi, Neji!" Naruto is calling out to him. Neji turns to face the blonde, a faint frown creasing his brow. "Naruto," he acknowledges. "It is good to see that you are uninjured."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, a smile on his face. "Yeah…how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." Neji doesn't even need to look down at the child. His eyes see everything. Everything except whatever is causing the shadow in Naruto's eyes, the war, and the unshakable feeling that everything is _not _going to be okay.

Neji _hates _being blind.


	6. Iniuria

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, chapters of the manga would come out every day (not that I have kept up with it), and new episodes would air every two days. Plus, there would be a channel that only showed Naruto. Every single day. Every half hour. ALL THE TIME. Doesn't that sound wonderful?

My throat is really sore...I can barely speak. I guess that's what computers are for!

I read a story once where Ino was a member of the T&I team. I thought it sounded interesting, and decided that would be her job, since Ino is scary and not very good at fighting. Then again, Ino doesn't like to hurt others, so she has to feel remorse. Do you understand my way of thinking? No? I didn't expect you to. -sigh-

* * *

_**INIURIA **  
Hurt, Damage, Wound_

Ino is not sadistic.

She isn't really sure how she decided to join Ibiki's team, the Torture and Interrogation specialists. She doesn't like to cause pain. That's why she asked to train under Tsunade. Ino always wanted to heal more than to hurt.

Why, then, is she making someone scream in pain right now? Why doesn't she stop breaking him? Ino doesn't really know.

Maybe it's a habit now. She has been doing it for so long that it doesn't really affect her.

Ibiki had clapped her on the back, saying that she'd get used to it. Ino didn't believe him. Now, she thinks that maybe he was right.

As the man in front of her babbles information, Ino can feel a smirk that is not her own, spreading on her face. She turns to hide it, trying to wipe it off. It just keeps spreading.

She is disgusting. Ino wants to say it out loud. _I am a sick, sick creature._

She has damaged another person's psyche, wounded his mind so irreparably that he will probably never recover. It is something that all Yamanaka are taught not to do. They are very careful to refine the jutsu until it is completely safe, absolutely risk-free.

Now she is going against that and hurting people. Again and again, she hurts and doesn't heal.

"I'm sorry," Ino whispers, but the words will never reach her victim's ears. "I'm sorry, but I can't do anything about it."

Ino swallows and prepares herself to face another victim. This is her job, and she will do it. She _has _to do it, until she breaks herself. That is the only way to atone for all the pain she causes others.


	7. Sano

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, there would be concrete pairings. Then we'd know who is supposed to go together, and we could break those rules!

It's mah birthday today!

-cough- sorry...

This is not very unexpected. I mean, we all know Sakura is a healer, so whatever. She's not important enough to have any surprises. I'm very mean to Sakura. -_-'

* * *

__

**SANO**  
To heal

Sakura is destined to heal.

Her chakra control was always good, even though she only had a small amount of it. She doesn't like fighting much, although being a ninja is her dream. She likes what she does. No, she _loves_ what she does.

Sasuke limps into the medical tent and Sakura rushes over. "Sasuke-kun! What happened?"

He only grunts in response, gritting his teeth as her hand brushes a wound. When Sakura is finished healing the worst of the damage, he sits and waits for another medic to take over. A quick glance from him conveys his thanks, and Sakura feels warm. She is always glad to see someone feel better.

Shino soon joins Sasuke in the tent, although he is even less responsive. She can hear the gentle humming of his insects, and takes that as her thanks. It is enough that he isn't stifling grunts of pain. The medic on his team did what she could, but she was not trained well enough to truly heal him. Sakura is grateful that the girl knew that much, because Shino might not have survived otherwise.

Sakura spends almost all of her time healing, taking over the hospital tent when Tsunade is doing other things. She is qualified to heal virtually anything, and has not felt the need to call for her master's help yet. That in itself is something to be grateful for.

Healing is something that comes naturally to the rosette. Naruto jokingly says she has the 'healing touch', but all of her patients agree. Sakura is good at what she does.

It will be enough if she can just keep healing for the rest of her life.


	8. Cogito

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, the series would be named 'UZUMAKI & CO.' Okay, not really, but you get the idea. I probably shouldn't be trusted with it.

Shika's amazing. He has a really good character to work with, since most people can kind of relate to him (except, you know, the part about him being a genius).

* * *

__

**COGITO**  
To Think, Consider, Plan

Shikamaru is a strategist.

Everyone trusts his plans, and they have a success rate of 99.99 percent. The only plan he made that ever failed was the one to retrieve Sasuke. It seems like a trivial thing, to fail one mission.

Ironically, that one cost them the most.

Shikamaru is nervous. Every single time he sends a team out, he wonders if they will come back alive. If his plans were fail-safe, if he considered all the options.

If they even come back injured, Shikamaru feels bad. It means his mission was not a perfect success. It was not completed without paying a price.

Because of that, he needs to think harder. Every plan is revised, every detail is considered again and again.

People think it's easy to come up with plans. None of them really know how much time Shikamaru spends thinking up his plans.

"Hey, Shikamaru," says Kiba. Shikamaru asks him how his mission went. Upon learning that a teammate was lost, Shikamaru prays for the soul of Hideki. He apologizes and promises to come up with a better plan.

"You better," Kiba says teasingly. "Don't push yourself too hard, though."

Shikamaru assures Kiba that he won't. Kiba still looks concerned. "Hey, man, you spent almost fourteen hours on the last major mission plan. You've gotta take a break sooner or later."

"Yeah," mumbles Shikamaru. "I will." He wonders what happened to the old him, the lazy Nara who shirked work. If only they had such a care-free life again…

But he can't be nostalgic right now. Right now, Shikamaru has to come up with a plan.

Right now, Shikamaru needs to think.


	9. Adulescentia

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, I would be holed up in a tiny apartment, wondering how on earth I could possibly keep up...I'm a slacker.

Is it just me or did this sound wrong? I wanted to make Lee smart, 'cause he is, but at the same time 'YOUTH' is a big part of him.

* * *

__

**ADULESCENTIA**  
Youth

The fires of youth burn brightly in Lee.

He knows that people cringe every time he says it. He knows that his teammates can't _stand_ his constant tirades about youth.

Lee does it anyway.

He has lost Gai-sensei. Lee knew it would happen eventually, just as Team Asuma lost their sensei, and Kurenai-sensei quit. He just didn't think it would happen so soon.

Neji asked him once, "Why do you keep going on about this 'youth' nonsense?"

"Because there's nobody else to do it."

Lee is a lot smarter than most people give him credit for. He is aware of everything he says, and everything that goes on around him. His teammates (although they make fun of him) know this. They never seriously take him as an idiot.

Lee will be youthful for as long as necessary. Until he finds somebody like him, who will accept the burning flames of youth. He will continue to act as an idiot. He will keep up the act, just as Gai-sensei did, until an apprentice comes to him, seeking to learn the ways of the Gouken.

Until then, long live the fires of youth. May they keep on burning in Gai-sensei's memory, and in the hearts of every Konoha Shinobi.

And may the green spandex and haircut live on, too.


	10. Destinatus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, some characters -cough-Chouji-cough- wouldn't exist at all. Isn't that sad?

'Destinatus' sounds like Destiny, therefore it sounds like Neji. The meaning made me think more of Hinata, so it's Hinata's chapter.

Finally, the KibaHina! I almost never use this pairing - I'm not a HUGE fan of it - but it seemed to fit. Weird, huh? -shrug-

* * *

__

**DESTINATUS**  
Determined, Resolute

Hinata is a determined person.

She has seen much more death than she should have, and she has killed more people than anybody her age should have to. Then again, Hinata is a Kunoichi, and they will _always_ have to kill. It is the way of life that she has chosen.

Hinata has steeled her heart, and is resolute in her decision. Even now, as she cuts down the enemy ninja around her, she is unwavering. She will do it to become strong, and to make her father proud. And…

Most of all, to make Naruto-kun proud. She will become as strong as Naruto-kun, and then maybe she can be by his side. As a friend, of course. Hinata has long since realized that Naruto-kun will never return her feelings.

Hinata wipes a spatter of blood from her face, and relaxes her stance slightly. The Byakugan is still activated, and she scans the area around her for enemies. It's clear, and her mission is completed.

"Hinata! Are you okay?" The concern in Sakura-chan's voice is evident, as she searches for injuries. Hinata smiles a little.

"I'm fine, Sakura-chan. Just a few bruises." She winces as a tender spot is touched, and Sakura-chan heals it. A Kunoichi should not be left with disfiguring injuries or marks.

"Are you okay?" Sakura-chan presses her, and Hinata realizes what she is asking.

"I…I'm okay. Really," insists Hinata. "I've made up my mind to do this." Sakura-chan looks worried, but does not protest. Her face lights up after a moment.

"Kiba was asking about you a while ago. He completed his mission, and he's visiting the others. Go see him, will you?"

Hinata nods, and finds Kiba-kun outside. He offers her a smile and pats the ground beside him. When Hinata sits down, Kiba-kun sighs. "I wonder how much longer this will go on. I mean, I don't how much fighting I can take. Konoha's gonna need some serious repairs."

Hinata knows Kiba-kun doesn't enjoy killing. "I know," she says softly. "I know." She also knows that Kiba-kun has affections for her, ones that she doesn't exactly return. Hinata can see it in his eyes when he turns to face her.

"Hinata…take care of yourself, okay? I don't want to lose you, too." He envelops her in a hug. Hinata knows he is not calling her weak (Kiba-kun is always quick to defend her strength, and knows she can take care of herself). He is worried.

"I'll be careful," promises Hinata. She returns the hug, and thinks that maybe she can return his love too. It will just take time. Hinata once again gathers up her resolve, and makes another promise.

She is determined to make them all happy.


	11. Congeto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did...I don't have anything to say. Maybe some of the OP/ED sequences would be improved?

This is the last chapter! Don't worry, there is an epilogue I'll post tomorrow.

Maybe I'll get more reviews when this is over? Oh well.

* * *

__

**CONGETO  
**Protect, Defend

If there is one thing Naruto will do, it is to protect the people who are precious to him.

Naruto's world has expanded over the years, with the emergence of more and more people who accept him. His friends grew, one by one, and taught him important lessons.

In return, Naruto will defend them with his life. He will absolutely protect them.

He feels, sometimes, that he has failed. Regardless of how hard he tried, Naruto's friends still have to fight in the war. He sees their tired, drawn faces and wonders if he has failed them. Still, Naruto will try harder to protect them.

He knows that Sakura-chan worries about him. She keeps telling him not to overwork himself – but she says that to everybody. He is grateful all the same.

Naruto doesn't want to fight anymore. He misses the old Konoha, where they used to play (and eat ramen), and train (and eat ramen), and even just hang around (oh, for the love of God, he misses ramen!).

It would be nice to just watch the clouds with Shikamaru again. The lazy bum isn't so lazy anymore.

Naruto doesn't want to fight, but he will keep on doing so to protect his friends and important people. He wants to see their smiling faces again. He wants to lie down, and know that nothing will happen to them. Most of all, Naruto wants to stop. Just…just _stop_, for a while. It would be nice.

He knows he's not making any sense. Naruto shoves a Rasengan into the gut of the Shinobi he's fighting, and the cloying scent of blood wakes him up a bit. Now is not the time to be daydreaming.

He has to keep defending, and hope that it will all be over soon.


	12. Epilogue: Expletus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did...fillains would not be super powerful, nor overly weak. And there would be reasonable, canon-ish plots. And fillers would be enjoyable. And wouldn't be so long. And...it goes on and on.

It's finally over! I really enjoyed writing this story; I hope you liked reading it!

* * *

__

Epilogue:  
**EXPLETUS**  
Complete

Eventually, the war did end.

Nobody is really sure which country _won_. Konohagakure suffered heavy losses; over two thirds of their Shinobi were dead. Half of the remaining ninja were either heavily injured, or otherwise incapacitated. Kumogakure only lost half of their Shinobi, but their supplies were heavily depleted and the village was mostly destroyed. Neither of them will recover for a very long time.

The Konoha Twelve did not make it out unscathed. TenTen was lost, as was Akamaru. Lee never did truly recover from Gai-sensei's death, although he is just as energetic and…_youthful_. They still grieve for those who are lost, and the wounds are still healing.

As they pick up the pieces, the ninja still have a small comfort. The will of fire was never extinguished, and Konoha will live on. Sunagakure arrived shortly after the war, and offered to help with the repairs. Gaara personally came down as Kazekage to make sure his best friend was okay, and took care of the remaining threats.

The Shinobi are just grateful that it's over.

_**OPUS OPERIS  
**Completed Work_


End file.
